


Merry Christmas, River Song

by riversongshair



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Stormcage Containment Facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongshair/pseuds/riversongshair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shows up at the Stormcage on Christmas eve to keep River company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, River Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little thingie I wanted to do for Christmas! :) Merry Christmas to all! :)

River sat on her bed that squeaked each and every time she made a move on it, with her TARDIS blue diary open. She scanned through the pages, running her hands over the worn out paper that held so many memories. Each page contained her adventures with the Doctor, and she remembered flashes of each journey as she flipped the pages, with a smile on her face. 

It was Christmas eve, River remembered. It was nothing special to her anymore, it lost it's meaning after she was made to spend them alone each year, with herself and the occasional rats that made their way around the containment facility. Her cell was dull and grey, while River did try to make it look much more appealing, it wasn't the greatest of her efforts, and it always seemed to look significantly more dull around the festive seasons of Christmas. She knew that somewhere, Amy and Rory would be together celebrating their Christmas together, having a feast with their families, and enjoying the warmth of the Christmas season with the warm fireplace to keep the atmosphere toasty. She shivered, only to be reminded exactly how cold it was, and how bad the Stormcage was at heating. River sighed as she put her diary down, reluctantly getting up from her bed to search her closet for a warm jacket, preferably that white one she wore. Ah, the Pandorica, she smiled as she remembered the last time she wore it. 

She rummaged through her closet, between the clothes that were messily piled on top of each other, unbeknownst to her that a TARDIS was materialising right outside her cell. It was only until it's classic groaning and wheezing sounded out, that River whipped her head around to see the empty space that was once a dull hall of the facility, was now occupied with the bluest TARDIS to ever blue. She ran up to the bars that separated her from the rest of the world, inside she was bubbling with excitement, as she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. She didn't even need the jacket anymore, her heart warmed up instantly. It stood there idly for a moment, she expected the Doctor to come out any minute and swagger over to the barriers of her cell, teasing her with his signature flirtatious smile, that he puts on just for her. She cocked her head to the side with confusion, where was he? The anticipation of his arrival was starting to wear off as she got bored of waiting. And suddenly, the TARDIS doors fly open.

"Sorry about the wait, dear!" The Doctor bursts out of the TARDIS, or rather, a whole stack of boxes and bells. The Doctor was hardly visible behind all the stuff he must've brought out from the TARDIS. He stumbled slightly to find his balance, while trying hard not to drop anything. He did, of course. A couple of ornaments and bells, causing a loud symphony of noise to echo through the Stormcage. "I reckoned I'd take out the E.L.F. for you." 

"The E.L.F.?" River raised an eyebrow, she smiled at the Doctor's ridiculous state.

The Doctor placed the last of the boxes onto the floor in front of River's cell, he sighed as he leaned back up to face her. Dusting his tweed jacket and straightening his bowtie, he walks up to River with that smile, and a twinkle in his eye "The Electromagnetic Lantern Fabricator." He looks to River with excitement, expecting her to know all about it, but she just laughs.

"...it fabricates lanterns on Christmas day! Just like this!" He snaps his fingers quickly. "It's brilliant!" He rubs his hands together with glee. 

River laughed "I can't wait to try it." The Doctor leans against the bars of her cell, and River moves in to stand closer to him, she reaches out her hand to stroke his bowtie. "So, what are you doing here?" She smiled to him.

"I'm here to see you of course." He stroked her hand that lightly brushed over his bowtie "It's no fun to spend Christmas alone."

"You too?" She sighed. 

The Doctor nodded. He takes his moment to properly see River again, after not seeing her for a long time, he addressed her features once more, reminding himself why he loved her so much. His eyes widen as he remembers what he came to the Stormcage for, and he digs inside his jacket to take out his sonic screwdriver. 

"Stand back dear, won't take more than a second." He proudly waves the screwdriver to the lock on her cell, and with one press of the sonic, it's completely disarmed and open to anyone coming or going. The door to her cell swings open, and River walks out to help the Doctor bring in all the boxes of decorations, and the E.L.F., of course. 

"We're going to decorate this cell?" She said. 

"Yep!" He chirped "Can't stand this dull, sad colour of the Stormcage. If you're spending Christmas with me, it's going to be a bright and merry one!" He said as he starting putting up decorations around the bars. River smiled, genuinely touched by the Doctor's actions, she wouldn't want to spend Christmas with anyone else but him. 

Within a few moments, they both managed to empty the boxes the Doctor brought in, and decorated the entire cell with fesitivity and happiness, quite a step up from it's previous appearence. They left the star on top of the tree, last. 

"This isn't your ordinary star on top of a tree, River." He held up to show River. "This star, is special." He put in her hands. 

"How so?" She looked at it curiously.

"Well, look at it." River looked down to the star ornament in her hand that emitted a warm yellowy glow.

"It's glowing." She said, wondering where the Doctor was going with this.

"Yes. Yes it is." He smiled. The Doctor took the star out of her hands and placed it on the treetop so that it glowed proudly, illuminating the cell a bit more. The Doctor walked back to stand next to River who looked up at it as well. He looked down to her hand that rested by her side, and he slowly held it in his. River looked at him sweetly, expecting the Doctor to elaborate.

"This star glows, whenever I'm coming to you." He said in a soft voice,  squeezing her hand as he looked into her eyes. "And I'm here right next to you." He grinned.

River's face boomed with bliss. She moved in closer to the Doctor, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And I'm not leaving you tonight, River." He said. 

And suddenly the room shined brightly even more, as lanterns appeared around the cell, floating around the area and away from the E.L.F. that emitted them. They both looked around, noticing the lanterns appearing.

"Christmas day." River whispers, remembering the exact purpose of the E.L.F.. She turned her head to look at the Doctor, who at the moment, seemed very proud that the E.L.F. was working so beautifully. He looked back to River lovingly, and stroked her hand lightly.

"Merry Christmas, River Song." He whispered to her, leaning his head to kiss her dearly, as the lanterns drifted around them. 


End file.
